Past sermons at the Free Community Churh
=2014= :: 23/02/14 - Be Different, for I the Lord, am Different :: 16/02/14 - Maturing in Love :: 26/01/14 - From Darkness to Light :: 19/01/14 - Preparing the Way of Love :: 05/01/14 - Awakened in the Aftermath =2013= :: 29/12/13 - Keeping Jesus Alive :: 22/12/13 - Certainty in a Crazy World :: 01/12/13 - Expecting Christmas: First Sunday of Advent/World AIDS Day :: 17/11/13 - The Commonwealth of God :: 10/11/13 - Job and the Deuteronomists :: 27/10/13 - End of the Road :: 20/10/13 - Wrestling with God :: 13/10/13 - Homecoming :: 29/09/13 - Lazarus and the Dead Man :: 22/09/13 - Good Grief :: 15/09/13 - The Promised Land :: 08/09/13 - The Potter :: 01/09/13 - What is Your Dream? :: 11/08/13 - A New Operating System :: 21/07/13 - Mary and Martha :: 14/07/13 - The Good Samaritan and the Prodigal Family :: 07/07/13 - Youth Service: Come Clean With Me :: 30/06/13 - Why We Worship :: 09/06/13 - Raised from the Dead :: 02/06/13 - The Mission Of God :: 19/05/13 - What's Next FCC? :: 12/05/13 - Turning Things Around With L.U.C. :: 05/05/13 - The Power Of The Holy Spirit :: 28/04/13 - Stone Soup :: 21/04/13 - I Shall Not Want :: 14/04/13 - Do You Love Me? :: 07/04/13 - FCC On The Move To Commonwealth :: 31/03/13 - Do Not Hold On To Me Lent :: 24/02/13 - Seeking the Face and Heart of God :: 17/02/13 - Knowing the God Behind Scripture =2012= After Pentecost :: 18/11/12 - Membership & Leadership in FCC :: 11/11/12 - FCC's Principles of Community Life :: 04/11/12 - The Call of FCC :: 21/10/12 - Blessed Be The Name Of The Lord :: 14/10/12 - For The Love Of God! :: 30/09/12 - Salt Of The Earth :: 16/09/12 - Tongues :: 09/09/12 - Focus On Our Family :: 02/09/12 - We Got It All Wong :: 03/06/12 - Sunday Sermon by Matthew Phan Lent :: 01/04/12 - Palm Sunday :: 04/03/12 - ?? (International Women's Day Service) :: 26/02/12 - Rainbow Epiphany :: 19/02/12 - The Church We Are Called To Build :: 12/02/12 - "I Do Choose. Be Made Clean!" :: 29/01/12 - No Slave to Our Demons :: 22/01/12 - Welcome Home :: 15/01/12 - A Literacy of the Heart :: 01/01/12 - A New Year =2011= Advent :: 18/12/11 - 2 Samuel 7: 1 - 11, 16 & Luke 1: 26 - 38, 47 - 55 After Pentecost :: 13/11/11 - The Parable of the Talents :: 23/10/11 - Let's Dance :: 25/09/11 - Extraordinary Days :: 11/09/11 - Freedom and Transformation of the Heart :: 04/09/11 - Romans 13: 8 - 14 :: 21/08/11 - Exodus 1:8 – 2:10 :: 07/08/11 - Walking on Water :: 10/07/11 - Listening :: 03/07/11 - Born This Way: God Makes No Mistakes (Youth Service) Easter :: 12/06/11 - Embrace Difference Celebrate Diversity :: 05/06/11 - Standing in the Gap :: 01/05/11 - Doubting Thomas Lent :: 17/04/11 - Palm Sunday :: 10/04/11 - Of Bones and Breath Epiphany :: 06/03/11 - Celebrate, Commit, Connect (International Women's Day Service) :: 20/02/11 - Holiness :: 13/02/11 - YOU are the Love of God (Sexual Ethics Sermon Series Part III) :: 06/02/11 - Salt of the Earth, Light of the World :: 30/01/11 - Understanding the Sexual Ethics Framework (Sexual Ethics Sermon Series Part II) :: 23/01/11 - Sex-God-Me-Us (Sexual Ethics Sermon Series Part I) :: 16/01/11 - The Call =2010= Advent :: 19/12/10 - God-with-us :: 05/12/10 - Highway to Heaven After Pentecost :: 21/11/10 - Righteousness (of God) and Sexual Ethics :: 07/11/10 - Asking Our Way into Relationship with God :: 31/10/10 - When the Saints Go Marching In :: 24/10/10 - The Parable of the Pharisee and the Tax Collector :: 26/09/10 - Luke 16: 19 - 31 :: 19/09/10 - True Riches :: 12/09/10 - The Fool :: 29/08/10 - Sacrifice of Praise :: 22/08/10 - Luke 13: 10 - 17 :: 15/08/10 - Signs of the Time :: 01/08/10 - Who's Number One? :: 25/07/10 - Living Water :: 18/07/10 - Luke 10: 38 - 42 :: 04/07/10 - Free to be You(th) :: 27/06/10 - Freedom in the Slavery of Love :: 06/06/10 - Stewardship :: 30/05/10 - The Spirit of Truth Easter :: 23/05/10 - Pentecost Sunday :: 02/05/10 - Dining with Cornelius :: 25/04/10 - Psalm 23 :: 18/04/10 - Resurrection :: 11/04/10 - First Sunday after Easter Lent :: 28/03/10 - The Self-Emptying God :: 07/03/10 - International Women's Day :: 28/02/10 - See the Goodness of the Lord :: 21/02/10 - The Temptation of Christ, and Ours Epiphany :: 03/01/10 - New Year, New Things =2009= :: 08/11/09 - Let's Talk about Me - Carolyn :: 11/10/09 - Let's Talk about Me - Jaime :: 20/09/09 - Home and Family :: 13/09/09 - Christian Conviction and Responsibility :: 30/08/09 - Let's talk about me: You're Beautiful :: 23/08/09 - What do we see... in Spirituality? :: 26/07/09 - Entering God's Rest :: 12/07/09 - And the spirit lifted me up :: 19/04/09 - Faces :: 12/04/09 - Wake up call for the World :: 05/04/09 - The First Time :: 29/03/09 - For the very First Time :: 22/03/09 - For the very First Time :: 01/03/09 - For the First Time :: 22/02/09 - Meeting Jesus again for the First Time :: 11/01/09 - State of 09 =2008= :: 29/11/08 - Sista Magdalene :: 19/10/08 - Face to Face with God :: 12/10/08 - Jesus - Reluctant God :: 05/10/08 - God in You and Me :: 14/09/08 - God is Uncontainable :: 07/09/08 - God and Religion :: 10/08/08 - Our God of Connections :: 03/08/08 - Mother God :: 29/06/08 - Psalm 137 :: 01/06/08 - Psalm 13 :: 20/04/08 - Psalm 84 :: 13/04/08 - Freedom from captivity :: 16/03/08 - No Longer Strangers, No Longer Servants :: 09/03/08 - International Women’s Day :: 02/03/08 - From playing hero to finding rest in God :: 24/02/08 - Slave vs Free :: 06/01/08 - New Year Sermon =2007= :: 14/10/07 - Welcome Home! :: 23/09/07 - Building Relationships with other Christians :: 16/09/07 - Building Relationships with the other :: 02/09/07 - Faith & Creation :: 26/08/07 - Christian Faith and Doubt :: 08/07/07 - Christian Faith and Other Religions :: 24/06/07 - The Latter Rain is coming :: 13/05/07 - Haggai: Building the House of God :: 06/05/07 - Prophet of Justice & Righteousness :: 29/04/07 - Following Jesus :: 22/04/07 - The New Wine Skin Way ! :: 25/03/07 - A Fresh Look at Discipleship :: 11/03/07 - Ending Impunity for Violence Against Women :: 21/01/07 - David & Johnathan :: 07/01/07 - Our Journey: From One Beginning to Another =2006= :: 31/12/06 - Cultivating Courage :: 25/12/06 - The Reason Why :: 10/12/06 - Our Relationships in FCC :: 12/11/06 - WWJD at Work :: 15/10/06 - Freedom with Responsibility :: 01/10/06 - Free At Last :: 10/09/06 - What Matters Most? :: 27/08/06 - The Seeker of All Seekers :: 13/08/06 - The Unknowing Seeker :: 06/08/06 - The First Women Priests :: 30/07/06 - Responding to the Call of God :: 23/07/06 - The Ethiopian Eunuch :: 16/07/06 - A Questioning Seeker - Pilate :: 09/07/06 - Seeker by Night :: 25/06/06 - A Prayerful Life :: 18/06/06 - Prayer of the Radical :: 11/06/06 - Petitionary and Intercessory Prayer :: 04/06/06 - The Listening Prayer :: 28/05/06 - The Significant Prayer :: 21/05/06 - Connecting With God :: 14/05/06 - What Is Prayer? :: 07/05/06 - The Victory Of The Cross :: 23/04/06 - The Way Of The Cross: Suffering :: 16/04/06 - Power Of The Resurrection :: 02/04/06 - Learning From Strangers :: 26/03/06 - Beware Of The Seduction Of Religious Evil :: 26/02/06 - Reflexivity Through Humility :: 19/02/06 - Let's Focus on the Family :: 01/01/06 - The God I Miss =2005= :: 25/12/05 - The Light of Christmas :: 11/12/05 - The Bible - The Heart of the Tradition :: 27/11/05 - The Holy Spirit - The Heart of Life :: 13/11/05 - God, the Heart of Reality :: 6/11/05 - Introducing the Foundations Series :: 16/10/05 - Jonah: Understanding God's Calling :: 9/10/05 - The Beatitude on Righteousness :: 18/9/05 - Blessed are the Pure in Heart :: 11/9/05 - Blessed are the Merciful :: 28/8/05 - FCC & the Spiral Staircase :: 14/8/05 - Blessed are the Poor in spirit :: 24/7/05 - People with a Passion for Christ :: 10/7/05 - Esther: For such a time as this :: 19/6/05 - Passion for Christ: Peter the Apostle :: 5/6/05 - Passion for Christ: Paul the Apostle :: 17/4/05 - A Living Christianity :: 3/4/05 - Encounter with God :: 24/3/05 - Jesus, Please Wash my Feet :: 13/3/05 - From the "Attic" to the "Yangtze" :: 6/3/05 - Experiencing God: A Feminist Perspective :: 27/2/05 - How to Judge :: 30/1/05 - Suffered, Crucified, Dead and Buried :: 23/1/05 - Why we Believe? :: 16/1/05 - Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord =2004= :: 19/12/04 - Beware of Certainty: In Defense of Thomas :: 12/12/04 - Who is this Jesus? :: 21/11/04 - The Immoral Church - 3 steps to success :: 24/10/04 - You Become God's Temple :: 26/9/04 - The Church of the Good Samaritan :: 19/9/04 - Diversity and Community :: 17/9/04 - The Power of Words :: 8/8/04 - Celebration and Commitment :: 20/6/04 - Do not Love the World :: 16/5/04 - Walking in Darkness and Light :: 11/4/04 - Coming out - of your Tombs :: 28/3/04 - The Message of Psalm 51 :: 15/2/04 - Patient Endurance with Persistent Resistance :: 1/2/04 - Are you compromising your Faith? :: 18/1/04 - The Letter to the Church in Smyrna :: 11/1/04 - Have you Forsaken your First Love? =2003= :: 30/11/03 - Building A Relationship With God / Becoming A Reflexive People :: 16/11/03 - Our Scandalous God =Past seminars/articles= :: 5/10/05 - Confessions :: 23/7/05 - My Journey :: 14/9/04 - Mad About Madonna :: 11/9/04 - The Bible - Nature & Interpretation For Us Today :: 22/7/04 - Biblical Preaching In A Post-Modern World =See also= *Free Community Church *Safehaven =References= Category:LGBT articles